Spider She-Demons
by Cali and Vega
Summary: When Maybeck and Charlene are texting, he mentions spider she-demons. She gets scared so he comes over to comfort her. Feelings are revealed and there relationship is taken to the next level. Now she thanks them for it. We don't own kingdom keepers, but we do own the spider she-demons. Don't take them, they will kill you in your sleep. Or we will send the demon panda after you.


The end credits of the Lion King start and I slowly stand up. I wrap my blanket tighter around me. I turn the TV off and walk to my new room. I finally have found a place to call my own. It's a little apartment right outside of Orlando. As I hear my phone buzz with a text I pounce on the bed, shrieking in delight at the prospect of a text from Maybeck. I fumble with it trying to unlock it. By the sixth try I get locked out. I let out a slight scream, and violently throw a pillow at the wall. By the time I get off my bed and get it, my phone is able to be unlocked. I put my password in once again and my home screen pops up. I quickly open my messages to find one unread from Maybeck.

Maybeck: Hey Charlie, i'm bored

I respond within seconds of reading it.

Charlene: Hi!

Maybeck: Soooo... what are you doing at one in morning?

Charlene: I just finished watching the Lion King

Maybeck: Cool I love that movie

Charlene: Yeah, I cried though...

Maybeck: I know, right? When Simba's dad died...

Charlene: You cried?

Maybeck: Hey, manly tears!

Charlene: Lolz

Maybeck: What does that mean?  
>Charlene: Sorry, thats something between me and Willa. I forgot you didn't know.<p>

Maybeck: What does it mean? Tell me now!

Charlene: It means laugh out loud zebras

Maybeck: Ok... that's not weird at all

Charlene: I know

Maybeck: Soooo...

Charlene: Soooo...

Maybeck: Have I ever told you about spider she-demons?

Charlene: Demons?!

Maybeck: Yeah, they hide under beds and in closets.

Charlene: What if they're under MY bed?!

Maybeck: Oh, um I don't think they're really under your bed...

Charlene: Maybeck!

Maybeck: It's ok they only live in new buildings, and your house was built like forever ago.

Charlene: Um, is now a good time to mention that I moved.

Maybeck: You moved? Thats great Charlene!

Charlene: …

Maybeck: Are you ok?

Charlene: They are going to eat me in my sleep.

Maybeck: No they won't. They will be to busy playing poker.

Charlene: Demons play poker?

Maybeck: Well, technically, they're spider she-demons, but...

Charlene: Your not helping Maybeck!

Maybeck: Shit, um, just think happy thoughts. Chocolate, pink stuff, yeah...

Charlene: Fuck you Maybeck.

Maybeck: I deserved that... they are not going to eat you

Charlene: But they are going to eat other people

Maybeck: No they don't eat people... they eat chocolate

Charlene: they are going to eat my chocolate :( not my chocolate!

Maybeck: Maybe I should just shut up

Charlene: That's probably a good idea, you already made me have a panic attack and cry so...

Maybeck: Well at least they haven't been crawling on your ceiling...

Charlene: MAYBECK! YOUR MAKING ME HAVE A PANIC ATTACK SHUT UP!

Maybeck: Shit, how about I come over and I can keep you safe.

Charlene: Ok, just hurry up. I'm starting to get really scared.

Maybeck: I will be there soon. Bye

Charlene: Bye

Oh god they are going to eat me. For all I know they could be under my bed playing poker. Why, why do they play poker, it's just weird. The tears running down my cheeks smear my make-up. The one time I forget to take it off I end up crying, and Maybeck is going to see me like this. Should I get up to wash it off? If I stand they might get me. I grab an extra pillow and scrub at my face, probably making it worse. I don't care. I hear a knock at my door. Shit! How am I supposed to unlock the door if i'm trying not to get eaten alive.

I quickly run to the door and throw it open. Maybeck stands in front of me half asleep. The expression on his face shows great concern. I swiftly move and hug him. He seems distracted when I pull back. That was a weird hug, for some reason I feel sparks. Should this be happening? Am I starting to fall for him? No, no, no this can not happen to me. He slowly walks past me and I shut the door. As I walk over to him he has a very worried look on his face.

"Charlie, are you okay?" He asks.

"Kind of" I mumble in reply

"It's ok I promise spider she-demons are not real" He tells me

"How do you know?" I ask

"I made them up to mess with you. Which I now know was a bad decision." He states quietly.

"Why, would you do that. You know I get scared easily." I say as the tears start to stream down my face once again. I can see him getting more upset. I know he feels bad about this.

"I thought it would be funny. I regret it very much now though" He tells me. Even his tone of voice is sad.

"I'm scared" I mumble to him. He quickly hugs me as if it were the answer to my problem. It helps distract me from them, but I still believe in them. The hug lasts longer than a normal friendly hug.

As I stand in his arms I start to feel tired. I know he can tell because he grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom. My bed looks so nice right now, but sleep seems so scary. He makes me lay down and starts to walk away.

"Maybeck please don't leave" I beg.

"I will be right in the living room" He says.

"Can you stay in here with me?" I ask in a shy voice.

"Um-well, uh Sure." He says stuttering. He then walks over and sits next to me. I nonchalantly move closer to him. He doesn't seem to notice, so I move a little closer. This time he does notice and puts his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder. This is so nice, I wish this happened more often. Not the whole spider demons, but me and Maybeck's growing intimacy.

I look up at him and he looks down. His light brown eyes meet my blue ones. It is almost as if we have a connection. He causally leans down getting closer and closer. His hand comes up to brush a strand of hair out of my face before he kisses me. It is short, but there is defiantly something there. He pulls away and looks scared.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean that. It was a mistake. This is a really bad thing for me to be doing. I don't want it to seem like i'm taking advantage of you. I think that I should probably leave." He rambles.

Oh my god, he thinks it was a mistake. That means he doesn't like me. All of my feelings that have been developing have been crushed. What did I do wrong, I thought he liked me. Am I really that stupid, I really deserve to be a blonde. Does he see me as a slut like everyone else? Am I just another blonde stereotype to him? This can't be happening, it's like my life is falling apart. He is the one that is always there for me. Even at one in the morning. What did I do, was it because i'm easily scared? As my thoughts continue to fill my head, tears begin once more. Crying is starting to become a living hell for me. I don't want him to see me at my worst.

He reaches down and wipes a tear away, "Charlie please don't cry. What's wrong?" He asks.

"You-you don't l-l-like me" I manage to say. "It was just a mistake to you. I'm just another blonde slut you don't want to be seen with." His expression is a mix of hurt and shock.

"Charlene i'm going to say this once so you better listen. You are not a slut, it wasn't a mistake, I love you, and I don't care of we are seen together. Actually I like when people see us together." He tells me in a stern voice.

"D-d-did y-you just say you l-lov-love me?" I some how manage to stutter out.

"Yes, yes I did" He says proudly.

"Really?" I question

"Yes" he states.

"Aww, I love you too." I tell him truthfully.

Maybeck grins, this can't end well. He then moves closer till our lips connect. It is like electricity shocking me. This is really happening, i'm kissing the love of my life. Wow. It starts to get heated, really fast. Today started with she-demons and ended up with us making out on my bed. Maybeck then pushes me back and starts to kiss my neck. Oh god this is amazing. His hands start to move down my waist and towards my ass. He continues to kiss me lower and lower. His hands are intertwined in my hair, pulling slightly. I grab his face and kiss him, as he pulls back, he bites my lip. He leans over me, gripping the edge of my shirt. I look at him, and nod. Maybeck rips my shirt off, pulling his off too. He licks my bottom lip, and I let his tongue into my mouth. When he pulls back his mouth moves down to my stomach. He leaves a trail of kisses all the way down to my jeans. His hand wanders down to the waistband of my jeans, and he starts tugging them down. I freeze. Is this really what I want? Hell yes. The next thing I know, Im laying underneath Maybeck, in just my bra and underwear. Maybeck's hands move all around trying to feel everything He reaches down, and rips off my underwear. Maybeck pulls off his boxers, and starts unhooking my bra. Suddenly, were both naked. Maybeck moans into my mouth. His hands wander.

"Maybeck..." He freezes. His hands come up to cup my face, and he murmurs in my ear.

"Charlie, are you sure you want this?" I nod breathlessly. Of course I want this. I love him. Maybeck grabs my waist, and I realize what hes doing. Oh my god. I laugh into his neck. Im having sex with Maybeck. He slides into me slowly, so he doesn't hurt me. I gasp slightly, at the strange feeling of having him inside me.

"Maybeck put the pickle in the pickle jar faster!" I cry out, flushed with pleasure. He starts moving in and out, faster and faster, moaning in ecstasy. I groan, and grasp his hair. He starts sucking on my neck, probably leaving hickeys. I grip his hair, and start kissing him.

"Charlene, I love you." Maybeck gasps. I moan into his mouth.

"I love you too Maybeck, but now really isn't the time!" He laughs slightly, and starts slowing down. I stroke his back, murmuring nonsense into his ear. Maybeck slowly slides out of me, and I whimper in pain. God that hurt.

"Does this get easier with practice?" I ask him

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out." He tells me suggestively. I lightly slap the back of his head.

"Maybeck!"

He laughs. "Hey, its true. I mean, we just had sex Charlene. I'm pretty sure were going to do it again." God, I hope we do. Maybeck lightly kisses my lips. He strokes my hair, and I curl up against him.

"Charlie, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I giggle.

"Why Maybeck, I thought you'd never ask!" He laughs with me.

"So thats a yes?" I nod, and he crashes his lips against mine. I pull back, dazed.

"Hey, do you want to go out, get something to eat?" He asks. I look at him incredulously.

"Maybeck, its like 3 AM. I don't think there's going to be anyplace to eat." He smiles.

"Don't worry Charlene, I know a place. Just get ready." I nod.

"Im going to go get a shower then." He leans in, and breathes into my ear. In a husky voice, he says,

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He helps me up, and we walk to the bathroom, his hand around my waist. I smile. I guess it's time to practice.

An hour later, i'm thanking the spider she-demons.

**Okay... so this is probably the first real m kk ff. We feel very acomplished by this. So me and Cali both wrote this, lets just say it was weird. Any way Spider she-demons are real they live under Cali's bed. I have the spider demons, which are the males. They love to play poker and we play with them a lot. They are really weird and steal our chocolate. Once I called them goat racist and they didn't let me play poker :( **

**So we hope you liked it. If you liked it review. Also if you want us to write more put it in the reviews. So bye bye.**

**Hugs and Kisses- Cali and Vega! :) **


End file.
